Fainting Whispers
by Akasha Rose
Summary: When two gypsies, Pocahontas and Esmeralda, lose everything as children, both grow in different lives. Can love truly be enough to defeat evil? Please R&R. A big thanks to Default871 for allowing me to make her trailer into a story. More details inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the characters, they all belong to Disney. Only character I own is Jocelyn, Pocahontas' mother. The main idea behind this was thought up by Default871 aka Maria from Youtube. She had created a trailer called Fainting Whispers and decided to make a contest for people to make a movie to the trailer (you can view the link on my page). So anyway I got inspired watching the videos and decided to ask permission to create a story on this. There are other ideas from the videos that I used (I don't mean to steal, there's only a few things I used and I give full credit to those who made them). Hope there's no problem with that for those reading this. I hope it's good, and I hope everyone enjoys.**

**A/N: This is my first Disney crossover fic between Pocahontas and Hunchback of Notre Dame. So of course it's going to be a little different than my other stories I have posted. Firstly I'd like to apologize for the long description in the disclaimer; I thought I'd inform my readers about this fan fiction. Secondly I would like to thank Maria for allowing me to use her video for my story.**

**Summery: Pocahontas and Esmeralda are born Gypsies and neither one belong in the world. Both parents were killed when they were little leaving them orphans, one to be raised by a cruel man, the other to live with other Gypsies. Sixteen years have passed both have grown into beautiful young women. When both girls meet they develop a bond, stronger than anything. But one man was about to change everything. When choices are made bonds are broken. Is love always enough? Who will win in a war like this? Please read and review.**

**Prologue**

Night had fallen on the city of Paris. It was also a peaceful and perfect time. But not everything can be as tame as one wished. A young woman no older than seventeen, wearing a long blue dress with a matching hood over her head, held a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. A worried look was planted upon her face for the safety of her baby. The child itself did not stir from its sleep. None of the tension in the air worried the little one like it did the mother.

"My darling little girl, I promise you I will keep you safe as long as I can. But we must find a safe spot away from the danger," the woman whispered slipping the hood off her head.

The woman's name was Jocelyn; she had chest length straight black hair. Her eyes were a deep sapphire the same as her child's. She was now alone. The group she had come with earlier had been seized by guards. Jocelyn was terrified to learn of the man who had taken them. His name was Claude Frollo, a cruel and heartless judge and minister. All he wanted in life was to lock up every Gypsy there was. It was a miracle Jocelyn managed to escape for her life. The small group had urged her to flee while she still could, to protect the child no matter the cost.

Now Jocelyn leaned against one of the buildings in an alleyway listening carefully for Frollo's voice that threatened to appear sooner or later. Her heart raced with every second. She still dared not to move in fear of being caught by the guards.

'_What am I going to do?'_ she thought. She was running out of the options to take to protect her baby.

As she stood there forcing her heart to stop racing, silence filled the air once again. Everything seemed to be frozen in time. The faint stars tried to glisten through the clouds. It threatened to snow once again giving her the advantage for cover.

But not all silence could last for long. As Jocelyn lightly stepped along the ground making her way to the end of the alley, hoof prints could be heard somewhere in the distance. Her heart stopped beating as the air caught in her throat. She was already mid step when she heard the noise.

"Oh god, no, please no," she pleaded in a hush voice. Her breath could be seen in the air from the cold. She was doomed.

There was no escape; she couldn't tell where the noise was coming from whatsoever. If she moved one way there was a chance he would have been there. If she went the other way there was still a losing situation.

Backing toward the wall Jocelyn waited with bated breath. She needed to think quickly on her feet and decide right there and then what she had to do. She knew that there was no way Frollo could ultimately follow her, but who knew what that man was capable of.

Five minutes had passed by feeling more like hours to her. The hoof prints seemed to be getting ever closer, this time she could faintly see the shadow outline of the horse at the far side she originally started at. Taking a breath and hugging her child close to her Jocelyn made a break for it toward a little opening that was a few feet from where she stood.

There was a little fence blocking off a slight drop. Not even worrying about it, Jocelyn grasped the bar, swung herself over and dropped to the ground without even falling. Still no noise came from the little girl, a thankful sigh over came Jocelyn as she kept running. So far there was no sign of Frollo anywhere giving her a good head start.

'_Maybe we can be safe at the church, there's always safety there,'_ Jocelyn thought as she kept running full force through the city.

It didn't take long before a sound of a horse running came to her ears. Her heart sank at the thought of being caught now. She wanted her baby to grow up happy and healthy.

"Don't think you can run away from me, you heathen Gypsy!" shouted Frollo charging ever closer to Jocelyn.

Jocelyn's eyes grew wide as she picked up the speed and rounded a corner. There had to be anything, anything that could protect her. A tight alley came into view giving her more of the ability of the lead. There was no way Frollo could follow. But she didn't know exactly where the end of the alley came to, for all she knew more danger could be lurking.

"I need to get to the church, I need to get to the church!" breathed Jocelyn.

She knew that Frollo would soon be back on her tail if she prolonged it any further. The ground was getting slippery and dangerous with each step. High above the snow that threatened to fall again came down hard. In one way it gave her the upper hand to escape him, but who was to say that she wouldn't be snow blind either?

"I have you now!" came Frollo's voice from between the buildings. Jocelyn herself was in the middle of the street staring in horror at the statue of Frollo.

In seconds, Jocelyn got her legs to work pushing herself to the limit to get to safety. The church was not far away from where she was all she had to do was get into the doors and plead sanctuary and she was safe. Now every second counted for her life until she got there.

The galloping horse was getting closer same with the vicious Frollo. He was determined more than ever to catch her and kill her.

Jocelyn could feel the tears fall down her cheeks with the thought of her daughter dying by this man's hands. She no longer allowed her physical body to even be in control. No more feelings came into mind. She forced herself up the snowy stairs to the terrace. She knew the horse was right behind her, death would soon follow.

"Sanctuary, please. SANCTUARY!" Jocelyn yelled running toward the doors.

There was no answer, the doors weren't opening. Scared now Jocelyn left the doors alone and ran away from them as Frollo went to reach for her.

"Someone please help!"

"No one is going to hear you. I gave you the choice of freely giving up the stolen treasures. But now I'll be forced to rip them out of your hands," Frollo scolded.

"No, please, don't," Jocelyn begged holding on to the child for dear life.

Frollo reached down grabbing the blanket in a fist full pulling the child up into his arms as Jocelyn tried to keep the hold on her child. Frollo was not amused by the refusal to let go of the bundle. Seeing no other option he raised the child higher and pushed Jocelyn with his foot causing her to crash on the steps hard.

Satisfied now, Frollo brought the bundle close to him and pulled back the top part of the blanket to reveal what was inside. He opened his eyes wide in horror.

"A baby!" he exclaimed shocked. For a split second in his life he felt ashamed for killing the mother. But that feeling instantly left him as he remembered that is was only a Gypsy. He looked around trying to find a place to put the child making it look like the child's mother left her for adoption.

"What has happened here? What was all the shouting?" demanded a voice at the doors of the church.

Frollo turned his head to see a short, stout man wearing a white robe walking out of the church to observe the situation. The man was the Archdeacon; he was a caring and respectful man.

"She ran I pursued."

"The innocence of her blood you have spilt is on the stairs of Notre Dame. You can lie to your men and yourself, but the Holy eyes see everything. They have seen what you have done!"

"What must I do?" Frollo asked terrified as he stared at the eyes of the statues of the Holy figures.

"Care for the child, love it as your own," instructed the Archdeacon picking up Jocelyn's limp body.

"This? This heathen?" Frollo sputtered. Then an idea came to him. "Very well, I shall take care of the child. But let her stay with you here, to be safe."

He knew some day this child would be of more use to him as long as he kept a strong eye on her. He had taken the child into the church and up to a large tower.

It had been days since the passing of Jocelyn and the child becoming an orphan and now living in the church. Of course the monks had taken care of the child when Frollo couldn't, they had gave her a beautiful name: Pocahontas meaning playful.

Six years had passed since that horrible night. Pocahontas grew to a beautiful child with shoulder length black hair and deep sapphire eyes. No one ever spoke about what truly happened to her mother. But while Pocahontas stayed in the safety of her room in the church another little girl of the same age lived with her beautiful mother Melia. Everything seemed to be going right for them so far.

A new glorious day had arisen, waking Esmeralda early to explore the city in the new day. Nothing could ever keep her down no matter what was going on in her life. Her mother kept no boundaries on her child; she preferred to be a free spirited child.

After washing her face and changing into fresh new clothes, Esmeralda made her way out of her home and made her way to the city with no company. The scent of early morning air filled her nose as she gratefully smelled the fresh air. The grass under her bare feet felt cool and refreshing. The dew was still strong soaking her feet. Raising her face she smiled up at the sky allowing the sun to warm up her face.

Soon she came to the entrance to the city, everything was still and quiet very peaceful in many ways. There was no one in the streets yet, it was far too early for people to be awake.

There was no way that anything could go wrong. Esmeralda enjoyed the stillness, this was her time. The twilight of the day was when things seemed right to her. She could be herself.

"Shouldn't you be home sleeping, little one?" a voice behind her asked.

Esmeralda jumped at the sound; she wasn't paying attention and didn't recognize the voice. Turning around her shocked face lightened and a smile spread upon seeing the familiar yellow and blue outfit of Clopin.

"Clopin! I thought I start my day early. You know mommy allows me to wander on my own," Esmeralda replied giving Clopin a hug.

"Well then, come with me my dear you can help set up. I believe you mom has something for you and will be coming some time later."

Esmeralda's eagerness increased as she almost started to squeal with excitement. She has always looked up to Clopin like an older brother seeing that he was always there for her.

"What is she getting me? What is she getting me?" Esmeralda asked excitedly jumping around Clopin.

"Patience little one all will be revealed in due time. We must teach you patience."

"But I don't want to learn patience," whined Esmeralda a smile growing on her face.

Clopin looked down at her a warm smile on his lips. He knew there was no way Esmeralda could be held down for too long. Esmeralda strolled beside him a big grin on her face at the thought of her mother giving her a present. She knew that money was tight thanks to the guards stopping them from earning a decent coin. So anything special would never happen.

A delicious smell of bread soon entered her nose as she breathed in deeply as both neared their destination around the market. Esmeralda always loved to hang around the market area enjoying the smells and being around the other children. Unlike the other Gypsies, Esmeralda didn't have any problems by the other parents of Paris for whom she was. She also never normally helped her mother with anything at their own place like most Gypsy children did. In a way her mom saw no problem with it.

"Esmeralda, help me set this up booth," Clopin said causing Esmeralda to leave her daydream.

Together both set up the puppet booth easily. This is normally where she loved to be. There had never been a problem with her by the guards seeing as she was a mere child. But that didn't mean she was always good.

"Clopin, do you know when mother is suppose to be here?" Esmeralda asked putting one of the puppets on her hand resembling her.

"She told me that she'll be here when she get's here," Clopin simply said.

"You're no fun."

"Here. Go see what the baker man has today," Clopin said handing Esmeralda a few coins. Esmeralda's face lit up as she took the coins in her hand.

She loved going to the bakery ever since she could remember, her mother would bring her there to buy treats. Of course that was an occasion like other things; food was their number one priority. As well, Esmeralda soon became a favourite of the bakers seeing as she would come often enough. She strolled down the market toward the bakery. The aroma of bread became stronger as she opened the doors.

Standing behind the counter was the baker working on some more pastries. Esmeralda strolled up casually to the counter without a word. At first he did not notice her until he finally turned around after hearing a little cough.

"Ah, Esmeralda so good to see you today."

"It's good to see you too Jean Philippe. Anything good today?" Esmeralda asked.

"Everything is always good, anything in mind?"

"What do you recommend?"

"Here, something for you. Made fresh," Jean Philippe said handing Esmeralda a small pastry.

Esmeralda accepted it graciously. She handed him the few coins to the baker before leaving. She soon returned to the booth where more children had appeared to watch Clopin. The stories he normally told were very interesting and always captivated the young crowd.

As the day went by, Clopin tried his hardest to keep Esmeralda busy and to keep her mind off the present. It concerned him that as the day turned late Melia never showed. He couldn't keep telling Esmeralda that Melia would be there soon. He knew that Esmeralda was getting antsy by the second.

"Can we go see mommy now please?" Esmeralda begged tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes, let's go find her."

Clopin and Esmeralda made their way through the streets where a large group had assembled in the square. On a platform someone was tired to a stake preparing for an execution. Frollo stood before the crowd holding a scroll. The woman's face was furious; she loathed him with every ounce of fibre in her body. Clopin wasn't sure if he recognized the person or not.

"Your time has come Gypsy; you stand upon the brink of the abyss. Choose me," Frollo demanded sinisterly. The woman's eyes narrowed with disgust.

"I won't!" the woman yelled forcing herself toward him.

"Clopin, what is going on?" Esmeralda asked after hearing the woman's voice. Clopin never answered. "Why is mommy there?"

Esmeralda didn't wait for an answer, she ran through the crowd toward the platform. Clopin tried to stop her but he was too late.

"I shall remedy that," Frollo said placing the flame on the straw around Melia's feet.

"Mom!" cried out Esmeralda getting close to the front.

Melia looked down at her daughter with sad eyes as the flames engulfed her. Esmeralda stared in horror at the sight. Why was no one trying to save her? Didn't they know that she had a child? Tears streamed down her face as the flames licked at Melia's body. She wanted to run to her, to be with her, but something held her back.

"Esme, there is nothing we can do. We must leave," Clopin said his voice breaking.

"No! Mommy!" screamed Esmeralda as Clopin pulled her away from the crowd.

Both moved quickly through the city toward the cemetery. Esmeralda clung to Clopin the whole way. It was hard on both of them for what they just witnessed. One losing a mother, the other a great friend.

"Why didn't anyone help her?" asked Esmeralda when both sat down on one of the crypts, Esmeralda was sitting on his lap his right arm wrapped around her back.

"There was nothing anyone could do little one," Clopin replied fighting back the tears. "But I do have something for you though. It was the present your mother was going to give to you. She gave it to me for safe keeping."

Clopin reached into his pocket and produced an amulet. It looked to be a map of the city.

"It is a woven band your mother had made. If you ever need sanctuary and have lost your way, look to this map and you'll find your way home."

Esmeralda took it into her hands and stared at the band for some time. Freshly new tears poured down her cheeks at the present her mother herself made.

"Melia would not want you to cry over her. She would want to know you are safe no matter what," Clopin said wiping away the tears from her face.

"When will the pain go away?" Esmeralda asked leaning against Clopin.

"It'll take time."

Clopin picked her up in his arms and took her to the court of miracles and to her own place. It wasn't anything special, but it was home. Gently placing her on the ground, Clopin pulled a blanket over her small body as she slipped into a deep sleep.

From, that day on Clopin watched over her as she grew up. Making sure she was safe and sound like her mother would want.

**A/N: Okay, so here is the beginning of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed this opening. I got the last idea from Secretheart20 with Esmeralda watching her mother die. I also decided to bring in the whole brother and sister relationship with Esmeralda and Clopin seeing that Esmeralda was on her own and not with her mother. Tell me what you think. Chapter one to be up soon. **


	2. Sixteen years later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I do not own the characters they all belong to Disney. Main idea belongs to Default871 aka Maria, as well as Secretheart20 aka Victoria, Innocentagain aka Kayla, and Rotem270691 aka Rotem for their wonderful ideas.**

**A/N: I would like to send out a huge thank you to Innocentagain, Secretheart20, Rotem270691 and song-of-fate for their comments, they mean so much to me. A quick note, just a little heads up, I'm keeping the same outfit that Pocahontas wears in the movie. I just thought that it would be cool to wear something instead of the other clothes that the people in Hunchback of Notre Dame do. Just a heads up, Djali is pronounced like Jolly, that's how it's written in the description. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Chapter one

Sixteen years later

Morning came shining its glorious light through the window of the bell tower stirring a young woman with silky black hair. A new day was just beginning in the city of Paris, and the excitement waited for no one. Opening her eyes she stared up at the glittering items in front of the window with her deep sapphire eyes. Something calming seemed to take hold of her as she looked at all her creations.

Her name was Pocahontas; she had grown into a gorgeous young woman of sixteen. But one thing still remained with her, even after all these years, her sense of curiosity and exploration. Even as a little girl she was always on the go. None of the monks or Frollo could ever get her to settle down. Even if they could it wasn't for long.

Frollo of course always tried to break her spirit and have her become a well-behaved woman. But Pocahontas wouldn't have it; she was too preoccupied and independent for that. Naturally it would infuriate him with her constant carefree ways.

As for the monks and the Archdeacon, none of them truly cared what she did, just as long as she did not disrupt any of the people coming in. Just like her name meant, Pocahontas was truly a playful person even at the age of sixteen. It served Frollo right for keeping her locked up with no one to be around. She was only allowed to go out if she was accompanied by Frollo himself.

Fully getting out of bed now and changing from her white night gown to a simple tawny colour dress with a single strap on her right shoulder. The dress itself was form fitting hugging her curves perfectly. The bottom of the dress ended just at her knee in a V-shape. It never actually looked like that originally; it was an ankle length dress with both shoulder straps intact. But Pocahontas had gotten creative and designed the outfit herself to match her personality.

After combing her now waist length black hair, Pocahontas sat on the railing over looking the town. Excitement seemed to fill the streets, she knew this day all too well. Ever since she was able to comprehend exactly what all the commotion was about, she always got eager to go see it. Of course Frollo forbade her from going anywhere near the crowds especially the Gypsies. He always feared that she might get corrupted by the Gypsies. Or worse. It never failed, every year she would beg and plead to go the Festival. But every time he refused it. He would tell her how dangerous it was to be around those heathens. By the time she hit thirteen Pocahontas stopped begging, stopped pleading and went on her own to discover what the excitement truly was about.

For three years of her life she learned how to sneak out of the cathedral without getting caught and stayed within the crowd. With her ability to be agile, flexible and quick witted, she never roused suspicion out in the streets. This was the only time she ever wanted to go out, she loved to be part of the crowds to watch the festival.

Meanwhile, the now sixteen year old Esmeralda was preparing for her day inside her little home. Her once shoulder length hair became chest length with more of a wave to it as she placed a pink ribbon to hold it back from her face. Her emerald eyes sparkled with a new hope in the world. She, like Pocahontas, grew into a beautiful and radiant young adult. She was admired by all the Gypsies for her beauty and talent. She no longer clung to Clopin as she once did; she still remained within the Court of Miracles among her own kind. Where once the citizens of Paris never minded her being around their children or on the streets, their views changed and now feared to be around her. Like anything she needed money to survive and the only way to make money was to dance, and that was on the street, which scared most parents thinking that they would get robbed.

Gathering her belongings from her bedside table, Esmeralda picked up a woven band that had a cross in the middle of it. A memory hit her hard as she recalled the day Clopin told her Melia, her mother had a gift for her. Apparently, Melia had made the woven band for her. Clopin told her that if wore this woven band she held the city in her hand. It also gave her comfort to know that if she needed sanctuary or she was lost she knew where to go.

"Mom, you have no idea how much I miss you. Not one day goes by that I am not thinking about you. But everyone has taken care of me so much," Esmeralda sighed holding the woven band close to her heart.

A white goat soon came to her side worried as it nudged her leg with its head. Looking down Esmeralda gave a weak smile as she bent down to pet the goats head.

"Its okay Djali, everything will be fine," Esmeralda whispered. The goat nuzzled closer as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Esme, you ready to go?" a voice asked from the door way.

Turning around, she could see Clopin standing there, a smile on his face unaware of what was going on. Esmeralda herself returned the smile as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm ready. The dress is packed and set to go. I'm meeting Malik in a moment to head into the city to do a before show."

"You were thinking of her again weren't you?" Clopin asked hearing Esmeralda's tone.

"Just a bit, only when I hold the woven band. I'm fine, I assure you Clopin I'll be okay," Esmeralda assured slipping the band over her head.

"I believe you. You have this way to bounce back into a happier mood."

Esmeralda smiled as she swept out of the room, her tambourine in hand. Djali was at her heels also as a protective friend. She had him for the last six years of her life and neither one were in separable.

Leaving the Court of Miracles and the cemetery, Esmeralda and Djali made their way toward the busy city of Paris. It was already a gorgeous morning waking up everyone to a good mood. The air was crisp and perfect for the festival to start. She knew in her heart that today was going to be a good day in general. As both strolled on the cobble ground, Esmeralda went through the moves in her head for her dance later. She wasn't nervous in the long run, she needed to ease her mind and the only way to do that was to run over every dance move.

"Esmeralda. Good to see you!" a medium height, slightly plump man with Capri style pants and a vest greeted.

"Malik, good to see you too. I see you brought some friends with you," Esmeralda gestured toward the three women dressed in tawny coloured dresses that clung to their bodies perfectly. There wasn't anything special to them compared to her light purple skirt, white blouse and black corset. On her ankle was a single gold anklet with a matching huge hoop gold earring.

"I thought that we could bring in more of a crowd," Malik replied.

"Good idea," Esmeralda simple said inclining her head to each young girl. They seemed to be just a year younger than her.

In seconds, Malik started up his flute while Esmeralda lightly tapped on her tambourine. As the beat livened the three other Gypsy girls began to dance around them in light footsteps.

Meanwhile, in the Palace of Justice not that far away from where Esmeralda and her friends performed, Frollo stood in the hallway with a young man no older than twenty five wearing gold armour with a blue tunic underneath with brown gloves and boots. Frollo seemed very confident and happy that he was there.

"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars," Frollo said.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir," replied Captain Phoebus standing at attention not moving from his stance.

"Your service record you precedes you Phoebus. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre," Frollo remarked.

"And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it."

"Walk with me," insisted Frollo leading the way down the hall toward a door way leading to the balcony. Phoebus followed closely behind him without loosing his stature. His face was hard as stone refusing to give into his emotions.

"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour Captain. It'll take a firm hand to save the weak minded from being so easily mislead."

"Mislead, sir?" Phoebus asked confused.

"The Gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts. And they must be stopped!" Frollo said angrily.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Phoebus asked in shock finally breaking away from his soldier stature.

"Ah, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you," Frollo indicated to the crowd below where the five Gypsies were still dancing and performing. "For twenty years I have been taking care of the Gypsies…one by one." Frollo picked up a lose stone from the ledge revealing a colony of ants. "And yet for all my success they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest if you will. They call it the _Court of Miracles_," he explained rolling his eyes at the last word.

"What are we going to do about it, sir?"

Frollo smirked wickedly as he slammed the stone back down crushing the ants at the same time. His heart was stone cold; he felt no remorse for what he did. Just as long as the pure survived he was satisfied.

Over at Notre Dame, Pocahontas still sat with her legs dangling over the edge preparing to jump. No fear filled her mind as she looked down at the far away ground. Heights never seemed to bother her in the slightest. She saw them as mere obstacle courses that needed to be cleared. Knowing that she was completely alone, she pushed herself off the railing to stand on the other side clinging to the railing. Taking a deep breath Pocahontas lowered herself to a crouch position as she reached for one of the pillars.

She had taken into affect that Notre Dame was like her personal playground on the outside. It was a good way to remember to remain nimble and learn where all the escape routes were in case something were to happen. Mainly if she ever needed to run away.

Hugging the pillar with dear life, Pocahontas slid down the poll to the second half of the building where a long rope with ribbons was strung up for the festival. Grabbing hold of the rope, she zipped down toward the other end. People were already gathering for the show. Excitement rose inside of her as she wandered around the streets. People on stilts were walking around. Pocahontas could already spot four different colours about them: There was black and white, red and yellow, blue and white and orange and yellow.

Each year always held something different and new, but each year her excitement rose to see something else. People were already sitting down on benches with their buddies and drinks. There were a lot of people roaming around still watching the little performance in the little side street.

Pocahontas got curious as to what was going on. Every year that she went, this was never happening. Heading to the crowd, Pocahontas looked on at the five people performing. She was in awe of the three dancing Gypsies and the other Gypsy with black hair on the tambourine. Pocahontas kept her eye on the other girl watching as she turned around and smiled at her. Pocahontas returned the same smile back to her. There was something genuine in her eye that comforted Pocahontas.

A large bang went off in front of Notre Dame sending confetti everywhere. Pocahontas' attention shifted from the Gypsies to the commotion. Everyone was laughing and cheering at whatever happened. Her face lit up knowing that something exciting was going on. She was eager to go see what was going on, but she wanted to talk to the one Gypsy. Turning her attention back to the Gypsy performers, she was in shock not to see any of them there any more; it was as if they disappeared from sight.

Esmeralda slipped into her privacy tent to get her new outfit on for the festival. She was glad that the explosion to start the festival happened when it did; it was going to be hard to escape the crowd any other way. She stood behind the curtain dividing her and Djali. Hanging up all ready to go was a red dress with purple sleeves. Esmeralda lightly touched the soft, silky fabric before getting herself changed.

Noises could be heard outside indicating Clopin had started the festival. It didn't bother her in the slightest. There were too many things that she needed to get done. Slipping off her clothes, she took the red dress off the hanger and slipped the cool fabric over her head. The top half clung to her body perfectly while her skirt part was loose giving her the ability to move with ease.

Outside, Pocahontas continued to wander the streets seeing everyone getting all excited for the show. In the background from what she could see, people were buying items at concession stands. She could hear people call out all their treasures for sale. She had to refrain from getting carried away with all the items, even if they were nice and she could probably use for her own creations.

More excitement started as a man in a yellow and blue outfit with a purple mask appeared out of the blue getting the crows to start singing to get hyped for the on coming performance. No one could hold back, they wanted to join in one way or the other. Pocahontas couldn't help but smile.

As Pocahontas looked around the crowds to get a better idea of how many people actually came out, she got a glimpse of a black carriage being pulled into the street. Her heart raced at the fear of being near Frollo. Just as long as he never saw her it was all right. The guard entourage fanned out around the crowd, obviously to protect Frollo, considered Pocahontas as she rolled her eyes. She could sense that something else was going to happen, it never failed in the long run.

Just as quickly as Pocahontas' gaze shifted to Frollo, they immediately shifted back to the Gypsy. Pocahontas could recall before hand that his name was Clopin, the king of the Gypsies, she couldn't exactly recall where she heard it, but somehow she remembered it. He easily could flip around like a child could. It was like nothing could stop him.

She followed his movements as she back flipped over to where Frollo sat grudgingly waiting for this to end. She couldn't understand why he hated it so much; the festival was always an enjoyment to watch.

"Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's you chance. See the myst'ry and romance," Clopin sang hanging around Frollo catching him off guard. "Come one, come all. See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance." Clopin was back at the stage again holding something in his hand. "Dane la Esmeralda! Dance!"

**A/N: All right, here is chapter one, kind of a summary to what the girls look like and what their lifestyles are like. I know I didn't go into a lot of details into Pocahontas' room, but you'll find out more later on. I'm not sure how interesting this one is, I feel like I rushed it. The next one I promise will be a better. My describing things suck let's put it that way.**

**I also wasn't sure how I was going to go with this between Esmeralda and Pocahontas, Song-of-fate made the point out of figuring out if it was suppose to be only friendship or relationship. I went down the safe road and did friendship just encase someone says otherwise.**


	3. Festival mayhem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not by any means own any characters, Disney does. Main idea is by Default871 and I'm still thankful to be using her ideas along with everyone else's. Full credit goes out to Innocentagain, Secretheart20, AppleDown, and Rotem270691 for their ideas.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Innocentagain, Secretheart20, AppleDown, Rotem270697, Default871 and song-of-fate for their reviews they mean a lot. For this chapter, I'm repeating the last line again just encase anyone is wondering what is going on.**

Chapter two

Festival mayhem

Pocahontas stared in wonder as Clopin flipped over to Frollo who was sitting grudgingly in his chair. He simply wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Clopin himself popped up behind his chair startling Frollo.

"Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's you chance. See the myst'ry and romance," Clopin sang nudging Frollo in the arm catching him off guard. "Come one, come all. See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance." Clopin was back at the stage again holding something in his hand. "Dane la Esmeralda! Dance!" he cried out raising his arm high in they sky shaking it before throwing it to the ground where smoke rose up causing Clopin to disappear and Esmeralda to appear wearing a gorgeous red dress with gold moons and stars decorating the dress a purple ribbon wrapped around her waist and hanging at the hem and shoulders.

Pocahontas looked up at her in wonder and admiration. Her movements were trance like. The beat of the music itself was very addictive. Not for one second did she ever loose her stepping or miss a beat. Her movements were that of belly dancers, Pocahontas had great respect for that more than one way. The crowd (mainly the guys) were going crazy with Esmeralda's dancing.

Esmeralda's body was poetry in motion so majestic and astounding. Even when she moved her shoulders slowly up in down and moved her legs in the same way. It was a very seductive movement and the guys in the crowds seem to think so too. Pocahontas smiled up at her. She herself yearned to be that free, to allow her body to dance and not have to worry about what any one had to say, especially Frollo. She got closer to the stage wanting to get a better look than standing on her tiptoes to strain her vision.

Esmeralda gracefully took off her ribbon around her waist as she twirled it above her head as she looked across the crowd, a smile planted on her face as she allowed her arms to be as light and free as they needed to be. She was weightless, as if gravity didn't exist for one minute. She could hear the growing ohhing and ahhing from the crowd at every step she took. She kept her mind clear but focused enough on her routine.

'_She is so graceful,'_ thought Pocahontas as her eyes followed Esmeralda prancing gracefully over to Frollo. Pocahontas narrowed her eyes slightly. Not out of jealousy or anything, more out of irritancy. He was now slouched low in his seat without a care in the world. When Esmeralda got closer to him she kicked her leg into the air before bringing herself to kneel on the arm rest placing the scarf around the shocked Frollo's neck. She lightly placed her fingers over his lips before moving to caress his cheek. She brought her face closer to his, taunting him with a kiss as she smacked his hat down over his face and leaving the scarf around his neck as she pranced back to the stage leaving him fuming. Pocahontas smirked at Frollo as he ripped the scarf off his neck.

'_Serves him right,'_ she thought.

Back at the stage, Esmeralda gracefully did a cart wheel followed by sliding herself right down into the splits. Pocahontas noticed just how well her body was flexible just as much as her own. Every man hooted and hollered at the fabulous performance. Esmeralda brought up her torso winking at Pocahontas as she gave a smile.

Pocahontas returned the smile feeling her heart lighten up as she looked into the Gypsy's face. Deep inside of her, Pocahontas could sense a great person in Esmeralda. There was something about her that she longed to know about.

Easily as she got down, Esmeralda got up from her spot and grabbed a near by guards spear and ran with long strides with the spear before plunging it into the stage as she spiralled down it like a poll dancer. Her one leg wrapped around the spear while the other was raised into the air. Once on the ground, her leg in the air was still hovering her one arm still grasped the spear while her other one was bent along with her body and rose out to the side along with her head as she inclined in thanks. Finally she lowered her entire body as she gave a sweeping bow as a cloud of smoke came over again taking her.

Everyone, mostly the guys applauded and cheered. Pocahontas was thrilled and impressed by Esmeralda's dance. She couldn't believe that someone like her could be so graceful. Seconds later Clopin appeared on the stage bowing himself.

"Thank you everyone, we appreciate you all coming out today. But don't go away, there is so much more to come."

Pocahontas looked around the crowd hoping to spot her some place close, any glimpse of her. But instead she caught a glimpse of Frollo still seething from the dance. There was something brewing in that man's head and it worried Pocahontas to no end. A few Gypsies who were playing instruments started playing as the next performance was in the midst of getting ready.

"No, let me go, I have done nothing," a frightened boy screamed struggling in the arms of a brutish looking guard. The music stopped abruptly as the crowd gasped in shock to see what was going on.

"Don't pretend to lie boy, I saw you pickpocket that civilian. Your actions will not go unpunished."

"Please, I am innocent, you have to believe me!"

"Silence!" commanded Frollo standing up furious. A glimmer of hatred in his eyes.

"Sir, this boy was caught pick pocketing. What would you like us to do?" the guard asked raising the child up by the scruff of his shirt. The boy was wearing tattered clothes. His white shirt that use to be neat and tidy was now ripped and torn from the long days on the street. His brown pants were in the same fashion. He couldn't be more older than six years old.

"I have also caught another one, obviously his accomplice," another guard said holding up another child. It was a little girl obviously his sister. She wore a tattered simple red and blue dress that seemed to have been patched many times. She had to be no older than eight. Pocahontas could see that neither one had no family except for each other.

"Leave my brother alone," cried out the girl trying to struggle free with no luck.

"Silence, you little thief!" demanded the one guard holding her brother.

"We are so hungry. We have not eaten in so long," the girl tried to explain.

"Enough!" yelled Frollo. "Tie them down; they need to be taught a lesson!"

"No, please!" cried the boy.

Pocahontas watched in horror as the guard prepared for the flogging of the two poor children. She wanted to stop the torment, but didn't want to get into trouble. But it wouldn't be the first that she got herself into trouble, the children needed her. She could feel her body urge forward to protect them. That was in her nature, to be a protector. The crowd around her was also in shock about what was to happen and blocked Pocahontas' ability to get through.

Esmeralda poked her head out the tent opening after hearing all the commotion outside. She could see two struggling children being forced on to the stage. It seemed that not one person was going to stop them; they were going to allow the guards to whip them. She could see the crowd was in shock, but it didn't give reason that they should be standing back.

As she headed out of the tent more, she watched in horror as one of the guards took out a leather whip from their belts. Seeing her chance, Esmeralda ran toward the stage hoping to save the children before the whip came down.

The guard help the leather whip in the air preparing to bring it down hard. Esmeralda quickly situated herself in front of the children as she raised her arm allowing the whip to wind around her forearm.

"Stand aside Gypsy!" ordered the guard.

"Not until you release them," demanded Esmeralda angrily bringing back her arm hard causing the guard to go off balance.

"Gypsy girl! Get down at once!"

"Just as soon as I free these children," Esmeralda said standing up to her full height.

"I forbid it!" Frollo fumed leaning forward.

"You speak of justice, and yet you are cruel to those most in need you your help!" Esmeralda said taking out a dagger from its sheath around her calf.

"Silence!" Frollo yelled.

"Justice!" Esmeralda shouted raising the dagger high. The crowd was shocked by her response toward Frollo. Esmeralda wouldn't hear of it any longer, anger raced through her veins.

"Mock my words, Gypsy; you will pay for this insolence." Bending down, she cut the ropes bounding the children.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest her!" ordered Frollo pointing toward Esmeralda who was now helping up the little girl. Captain Phoebus snapped his fingers to get the guards attention sending them toward Esmeralda.

Pocahontas fought against the crowd to make her way toward the guards to stop them.

"No, wait!" Pocahontas yelled her arms outstretched hoping to be able to hold them off.

"How dare you defy me!?" Frollo stormed.

Without warning Pocahontas was shoved to the ground as the guards advanced upon Esmeralda who was sending the little ones on their way. Esmeralda stared at her captors in shock who were getting closer. Escape was going to be impossibly dealing with all the guards and the crowd. She stared down at Pocahontas who struggled to get back on to her feet. She was worried about her safety. But it seemed that her concerns for the other girl would have to wait seeing as the guards got closer to her.

'_This is just my luck,' _she thought as she sought out her options.

Thinking quickly, Esmeralda pulled out a handkerchief from inside her blouse, a small smirk forming on her lips as she went to fake cry. She brought the handkerchief close to her face to block her face. She lowered it as she went to sneeze and a pink cloud formed over her engulfing her whole, causing her to disappear.

Pocahontas finally got to her feet staring longingly at the stage where Esmeralda once was. Thunder sounded high above her signalling for a storm to begin. She looked around to see where Frollo was. She spotted him mounting his horse looking livid. Straining her ears she listened into the conversation between Frollo and Captain Phoebus.

"Find her captain, I want her alive," Frollo demanded angrily.

"Yes, sir."

Pocahontas turned her head sharply running toward the safety of the cathedral. She knew no one saw her, but who was to say that Frollo didn't get a glimpse of her?

Esmeralda herself hid behind a building not far from where the crowd gathered. She watched Pocahontas run passed her toward the doors of the church heading for cover. Shouts could be heard from guards demanding the location of Esmeralda. She couldn't help but grin at her near escape. But it didn't mean she could stay on the streets undetected, she needed to get somewhere safe, away from the chaos that might arise soon if the guards got wind of her location.

Finding a blue blanket on the ground she knelt down to pick it up along with Djali, who hopped on to her back. Wrapping it around her shoulders, Esmeralda hoped for the best to get spotted as she pretended to be a beggar woman. As the crowd dispersed into the streets, Esmeralda took her chance and walked casually toward the church, although her body urged her run as fast as her feet could take her. She didn't know what she was going to expect inside but it had to be better than being caught on the streets. Safety and security resided inside the grandeur of the cathedral.

**A/N: All righty, here is chapter two. I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry for prolonging the wait. I blame writers block lol. So anyway, its another short one. I'm not sure if I'll be increasing the chapters at all, if you want to see more detail and more explanation tell me, if not and like how it is now go and tell I'm not afraid of suggestions. If anyone hasn't noticed this yet, you definitely see the sides of Pocahontas and Esmeralda. Pocahontas always looks on the dark side seeing all the bad things in life, mainly all the problems to do with Frollo. Esmeralda on the other hand, she's always looking on the bright side, only getting depressed with memories of her mother. I thought I share that with everyone. All right, chapter three hopefully to be up in a day or so.**


	4. Memories and meetings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not by any means own any of the characters, those belong to Disney. Main idea is thanks to Default871, and I'm still highly thankful to be using her ideas along with everyone else's. Full credit to Innocentagain, Secretheart20, AppleDown, and Rotem270691 for their fabulous ideas. Also if anyone wishes to view their videos the links can be found on my site, feel free to watch them, I insist on that one.**

**A/N: I would like to send out a massively huge thank you to AppleDown, Default871, Innocentagain, Rotem270691, Secretheart20 and Song-of-fate for their reviews, they mean a lot. You have no idea how those make my day.**

Chapter three

Memories and meetings

As Esmeralda neared the doors of the church, something seemed to hit her hard. The escape now seemed to be like a secondary thing to her, a hollow victory. The memory of the children being persecuted like that hit a nerve making things worse for her. She opened the doors with ease scanning behind her quickly before slipping into the church undetected.

Closing the door, she took off the blanket allowing Djali to jump to the ground and stand at her feet. She stared at the large pillars, the magnificent statues and stained glass windows on either side of the nave. Something about being inside the church put somewhat of an ease on her heart, but did not bring her peace. She lightly stepped on the black and white geometric pattern floor taking everything in. The large windows on either side seemed to be the only indicator of any barer of light side from all the candles along the sides. The nave itself was grand and very open. People were kneeling at the benches praying. Pillars were set up down the aisle holding up the large vault.

She continued to stroll through the church, taking her time with each step. Warmth from candles filled her as she passed by those praying. She kept to the aisle not wanting to disrupt the people praying. She was so fascinated by the structure itself and the wonder and beauty it brought with it. Each step that she took, the more impressed she became.

Silence filled the air as she continued her way down the nave where she came across a statue of the Holy Mary holding onto her baby. She leaned her body against the pillar as she let out a sad sigh. She could feel her heart beat with remorse. The memory of the children being prosecuted stayed strong in her mind. But now seeing the statue of Mary, it brought another memory from the past overlapping the other.

_Melia stood against a pole on a platform just outside Notre Dame. Frollo stood before her, a torch in his hand. A wicked smirk on his face as he looked Melia in the eye._

"_You stand on the brink of the abyss. Choose me!" Frollo insisted. There was something very sinister in his voice._

"_I won't!" shouted Melia who was now fighting against her restraints. Anger filled her face as she continued to stare at the man with loathsome._

_A young Esmeralda stared horror struck at her mom as she pushed her way through the crowd, fear filled her as she tried to get closer to her._

"_I shall remedy that," Frollo said placing the flame on the straw around Melia's feet._

"_Mom!" cried out Esmeralda as she reached the front, horror filled her face as tears threatened to fall._

_Melia looked down at her daughter with sad eyes as the flames engulfed her body. No one moved an inch to help her. Esmeralda could only stare in horror at the sight. Tears that threatened to fall now streamed down her face as the flames continued to lick at Melia's body._

Esmeralda came back to reality, her heart racing. Her breathing was short and heavy as if she ran a mile. She stared continued to stare at the statue tears threatening to fall again. Immediately she blinked them away as she slowly turned her attention back to the nave to where everyone still prayed.

Behind one of the pillars, Pocahontas poked her head around ever so slightly as she watched Esmeralda move away from the statue and continue her way down the nave. Pocahontas was getting curious now as to why Esmeralda was even here. This was also the chance that she was waiting for to finally talk with her.

Each step that Esmeralda took Pocahontas tipped toed around the pillar to make her way down the aisle without being caught. She didn't dare move all the way in fear that someone might catch her. She kept a close eye on Esmeralda making sure she didn't turn around too soon. She turned her head every two seconds as she heard noises. She tried to ignore them as she faced Esmeralda again but the noise kept hitting her ear. She finally ignored the noise and kept her vision on Esmeralda and took her chance to make her way toward Esmeralda with no more worry.

Esmeralda continued her way through the church unaware that someone was following her. Her main focus was squarely on the beauty of the cathedral. Djali who remained at her feet could sense something was wrong behind them. Worried now, he nudged her led to get her attention. She knelt down to pet his head to calm him down not realizing what he was hearing.

Now with her stopping, she could hear the sound a patter of feet against the marble floor. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly stood up thinking that someone had found her. She swept her eyes around her to find something that she could use encase she needed to protect herself. Grabbing hold of an iron wrought candle holder, Esmeralda swung around determined not about to go without a fight.

Seeing Pocahontas, Esmeralda became startled to see her standing there and not a guard. Esmeralda let out a sigh of relief as she released her tension on the holder. Pocahontas looked at her with a slight smile on her face. She didn't mean to scare her, but apparently she caught her off guard.

"Oh, it's you from the festival. You are not at all like the others," Esmeralda said putting the holder back down. "I would like to apologize about earlier. That was not suppose to happen."

"But why would you do that?" Pocahontas asked.

"You saw what he did out there. Letting those guards torture those poor children. I thought if one person could stand up to him then…"

"Thank you. For everything that you have done," Pocahontas said. "My name is Pocahontas."

"Esmeralda," Esmeralda replied smiling.

Pocahontas smiles at her, glad that she finally got to meet her at last. Although it was a strange place to actually meet her. Pocahontas thought that she would have met her outside at the festival. But in her view, any place was good as any.

"Why are you in here, anyway?" Pocahontas asked curious now strolling down the aisle.

"To avoid Frollo's men, I don't want to end up like my mother," answered Esmeralda following at her side.

"What happened to your mother? If you don't mind me asking."

"Frollo killed her when I was six years old, just because she was a Gypsy. Since that day I have hated him for it. That's why I want to protect all those I can. So they don't end up dying," Esmeralda explained saddened.

"That's horrible. I am so sorry to hear that."

"What about you?"

"I've lived here for as long as I can remember," replied Pocahontas as they neared the stairs.

"It must be nice," Esmeralda said looking at all the space.

"In one way it is, in another way, it's horrible, especially dealing with Frollo as a caregiver."

"FROLLO?" Esmeralda shrieked, surprising herself, Pocahontas and those still in the church. "Sorry, didn't mean to scream that. That cold-hearted, soulless, loathsome bastard of a man raised you?" Esmeralda asked searching her brain for just the right words to describe him.

Pocahontas couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was true about who that man was, there was no getting away from that. She made her way up the stairs leading to the rooftop.

"Unfortunately yes. You have no idea how many times he has tried to break my spirit and force me to be this perfect young woman."

Esmeralda's face was in shock as she listened to Pocahontas. How could someone break ones spirit? To force them to be obedient and respectable? At first she didn't say anything as both headed on to the roof tops. The rain finally cleared up and replacing that was a breathtaking sight. The sun was slowly starting to make its descent over the horizon. The sky itself was a mixture of a deep purple, red and yellow. Esmeralda couldn't believe her eyes when she laid her eyes on the sky.

"Oh my gosh, this is gorgeous. I bet even the king doesn't have this great of a view."

"Breathtaking isn't?" Pocahontas asked sitting somewhat on the roof. "I come up here often when I need to think. It's so calming and inviting."

"I bet it is. You have the most incredible spot in all of Paris. God, if I were a painter, I would love to paint this scene right now. Capture the beauty."

"I have always been in awe of the sun rises and sun sets. I have paintings in my room capturing every single detailed beauty."

"I didn't know you were an artist?"

"I only do what I can. I'm not that great."

"Have you ever longed to be free of here?"

"All the time. I've only ever left the church for the festival. Nothing more."

"Give me your hand…just let me see it," Esmeralda said taking Pocahontas' hand into her warm delicate one. "Hmm…a long life line. And this one says you are a very talented person."

Pocahontas inclined her head as her face flushed, a smile growing on her face. She wasn't sure if Esmeralda noticed or not. She was afraid to look up to meet her eyes. She knew for a fact that Esmeralda still grasped her hand with no means of letting go. Pocahontas never knew anyone to have such gentle hands like Esmeralda.

Raising her head, Pocahontas looked into Esmeralda's soft, caring eyes. Esmeralda was smiling back at her. Her aqua coloured eyes sparkled in the fading light as the sun slowly disappeared and the stars filled the sky. She looked more radiant than ever.

"How could such a cruel man raise someone like you?" Esmeralda asked now holding both of Pocahontas' hands in hers.

Pocahontas bit her lip as she lowered her gaze as memories flooded her head.

_A younger Pocahontas was up in her room staring longingly out the window praying that some day she'll be free of the clutches of Frollo. She never once realized that Frollo would be standing in her room simply watching her. His footsteps were so quiet it was a rarity to even hear them._

"_Ahem."_

_The noise startled Pocahontas as she turned her head to see Frollo move closer to the long table where half her creations sat undone. There were so many that needed more inspiration. Carelessly he placed his basket on the table knocking some of the creations on to the floor._

_Pocahontas narrowed her eyes in hatred seeing some of the discarded items littering the floor. Things that took time and patience to do. She refused to move from her spot on the ledge to greet him._

_Frollo matched the same narrowed eyes as her. He knew some day he would break her down to have her be moulded into a perfect young adult. There were many things still standing in his way before that could happen and that included all her artwork._

"_Come over here Pocahontas and sit down with me, I brought a snack," Frollo said in a commanding voice._

_Pocahontas who had turned her attention back to the streets turned her head again to face the man she has known as father for her entire life. The same man who has spread nothing but lies and deceit wherever he went. She fought the temptation to jump from the ledge, hoping for an escape no matter what. It irked her so much to even be in the same room as him. But she knew there was nothing she could possibly do to free herself. Reluctantly Pocahontas swung her legs over the ledge to stand in her room. Her body was refusing on many levels to take a step forward._

_Frollo watched her with judging eyes, anger filled them as Pocahontas continued to take her time to move. His patience was wearing thin and this was just the tip of the iceberg._

"_Do you honestly think that by refusing to move, I would leave? Who do you think I am?" Frollo demanded angrily._

_Pocahontas didn't say a word. She gave up on stalling any longer and decided to go along with it. She wasn't going to get away with this for long. Once at the table she sank into the chair and hung her head. She didn't want to look him in the eye knowing that she'll be punished for her little stunt._

"_Aren't you going to set up for the snack?"_

_Pocahontas looked up and let out a sigh of impatience. She was loathing every moment of this. She headed over to the shelving to grab the cutlery for Frollo and herself. She tried her hardest to fight the growling in the pit of her stomach to refuse food. Frollo of course would probably be fine with it but then there was the problem of him drilling her with over a hundred questions of why she wasn't eating._

_When she got back to the table she placed the cutlery down waiting patiently for Frollo to severe the food. Her heart raced with every second she had to deal with sitting across from him. She watched as he poured the drink into her cup. The liquid was inviting to her, thirst was calling for her. As she reached for the cup, a small smirk crept up on to her face as she took hold of the cup and splashed the liquid on to him. His furry came out all at once. Her smile instantly disappeared at seeing his face._

"_You idiot!" he yelled knocking everything over. Pocahontas was freaked as she backed away from him. He moved toward her striking her across the face causing her to fall to the ground hard. He loomed down at her in fury._

_Without saying anything else, Frollo stormed out of the room slamming the door behind them and locking it. Pocahontas got to her knees with her head still inclined as tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the cutlery on the floor and all her artwork. She shut them tight as she shook her head clearing everything from her mind. She could redo them, although it was all her hard work._

"Please don't say anything."

"Come with me, to the Court of Miracles."

"I can't."

"If you ever need sanctuary this will show the way," Esmeralda said removing the woven band her mother made from her neck. "Just remember, when you wear this woven band you hold the city in your hand."

Pocahontas took into her own hand and held it close to her heart. She released her grip up it as she stared at the symbol for some time before placing it over her head.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"What are friends for?" Esmeralda asked.

Esmeralda stood up from her spot and looked over the side of the building to see if anyone was down below. She needed to get away quickly and safely.

Pocahontas got to her feet and stared over the railing with her. An idea formulating inside her head. A grin spread over her face and she grabbed hold of Esmeralda's hand.

"What are you?"

"I know it's not safe for you here, and I know that you need to leave to return to your own home. I know an easy way down that won't get us caught," Pocahontas said leading her further down to the main ledge just outside her bedroom. Djali who had been following them was not liking the idea one bit.

"How can you promise something like that? Have you ever done this before?" Esmeralda asked looking down.

"Every day. This is my personal gymnasium," reassured Pocahontas swinging her legs over the railing and turned around to face Esmeralda who seemed hesitant about the drop. "Trust me."

"All right, I trust you," Esmeralda said picking up Djali. With her goat in her arms she carefully swung her legs over the railing and stood on the other side.

"Have him cling to your back as if giving him a piggy back ride."

"Sure. Djali, you need to trust me."

After getting Djali settled on her back and placing the blanket over top of him. Esmeralda followed Pocahontas' every move. She couldn't believe how agile she truly was. There was something more about her that she wasn't letting on, but that would have to wait for another day. Esmeralda noticed that the climb wasn't as hard once they neared the bottom, there was more to grab hold of. She could feel her stomach rush at every drop that they made. It was an exhilaration feeling she never wanted to feel ever again.

Pocahontas was moving with ease, it was just another day to her, easily clearing every path that was made. Her acrobatic movements guided her easily to the next ledge all the way down. She knew that Esmeralda was going to have some difficulty with each one seeing that she wasn't use to the whole climbing affect.

By the time the reached a statue of a praying woman Esmeralda let out a sigh of relief as she rested her hand on her racing heart. Djali was already on the ground petrified from the ride. Pocahontas stood in front of her a smile on her face as she watched her new friend catch her breath.

"You have the best ways to show a girl some new tricks. Always remember though, if you ever need to find sanctuary and have freedom, look to the woven band," instructed Esmeralda as she jumped from the ledge and ran down the quiet cobble ground.

Pocahontas watched her with bright eyes as she wished her a safe journey. She knew that this friendship was going to grow. This was definitely the inspiration she needed.

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next instalment. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. You can definitely see more than a friendship grow between these two. Can't wait to read your replies, they are always welcomed. More on its way.**


	5. Author's note

_Author's note:_

_**Hey everyone, sorry it has been forever since I have added a chapter. I have had massive writer's blocks, busy schedule with work and personal issues. But I promise new chapters will be up and running very soon I promise.**_


End file.
